<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee &amp; Cigarettes by bubblyani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696828">Coffee &amp; Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani'>bubblyani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Second Date, you get to know Flip Zimmerman further. And his kisses certainly had a distinction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee &amp; Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His nose gently brushed against your right cheek, as his hungry lips grazed over your own. Getting familiar to new ground, the grazing took a pause when you felt those lips put slight pressure. Excited to the fullest, you contributed with your own share. You indulged it, for it was your first ever kiss with Flip Zimmerman. </p><p><br/>Being a detective, he impressed you from the start. The first date proved to be quite comforting as false pretenses were nonexistent on his part. With a simple meal, there was mostly talking, and you liked it. Felt like the first time a man actually wanted to talk to you on a date. It certainly was akin to new found friends making deep conversation. He did something right, cause there you were tonight on the second date. And it was even better. </p><p>Sure, talking was nice. But when chemistry was shooting through the roof, the temptation to explore that said chemistry was strong. No wonder you didn’t just get out of the car when he parked it in front of your home. No wonder he didn’t just wish you goodnight, instead unbuckled his seat belt while you did the same. Cupping your face, he was not shy to take action. </p><p>His facial hair greeted you with tickles as the kisses grew deeper. All that waiting, certainly had taken a major toll on both of you. His lips were soft, and tasting him was a sudden dire need. </p><p>When his tongue made it’s presence known, it was obvious the feeling was mutual. <br/>“Mmmm…” </p><p>You hummed , pulling away. Lazily opening his eyes, it appeared as Flip woke up from a short period of pleasure.</p><p>“Something wrong?” </p><p>“You taste like….something strong” you remarked with fascination, holding his face “No! Don’t tell me!” You quickly added before he answered, “…let <em>me</em> play detective,now” stroking his cheek tenderly with your thumb, you gave a naughty smile. Flip chuckled deeply. </p><p>“Oh? Okay heheh…” he said. Thoroughly amused he was, observing your concentrated face. “It’s a…mix…of something” you said, slowly snapping your fingers, hoping it would come to you, “Smokey… like Cigarettes…” you said, imagining the detective with the roll of tobacco stick between his fingers, lost in thought as he worked on a case, “,..but…also…” you paused, snatching the opportunity to kiss him once again, “…bitter and rich from…from…uh…coffee?” You breathed into his lips soon after. Scenes of him sipping the imaginary caffeine drink after each imaginary puff played in your head. </p><p>Another deep chuckle erupted from Flip’s throat. </p><p>“I gotta say….Where have <em>you</em> been hiding in Colorado Springs, ma’am?” He teased in a soft tone, “We need talented folks like yourself” </p><p>You scoffed with a smile. </p><p>“Shut up, Zimmerman” you said, engulfing his lips with yours once more. Your kiss was intense, and he certainly enjoyed it. A soft moan lingered in him, growing slightly louder when you tugged his raven locks, pulling him closer to you.  Lips smacked as you broke away to admire your handy work. </p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>This time it was Flip who started to speak. His tone, was unexpectedly sensual. Licking your lips, you were lost in his eyes. “I do…yeah” you nodded admittedly,  offering him an invitation to kiss you again. “Mmmm…Maybe not <em>so</em> much cause…” you began as you pulled away, “….ya know? It’s not exactly good for you…the smoking” you looked at him with a knowing look. </p><p>Surprisingly, Flip broke into a fit of chuckles. With raised eyebrows, you were genuinely curious. </p><p>“What ?” You asked, “What is It-”</p><p>You would never know the reason, especially when he interrupted you with more kisses. </p><p>But the perfect mix of coffee and cigarettes made them irresistible, and leaving the car was simply out of the question. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>